Sasuke
by Miko Shikon
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki just turned 15 when he falls down a well and meets a certain cat-demon named Sasuke. Based off of the anime,Inuyasha.
1. Episode 1

**Author's Note: Once again- Miko and Zizzors are working together. ^^**

**Chapter 1: Happy birthday to you?**

As the blonde jumped out of his bed, and ran to his bathroom, he couldn't wait till he goes to school. Naruto was finally 15 years old, legal to get a girlfriend. He felt fresh and in charged. He took a shower, gotten dressed, and brushed her shagged blonde hair back, just to look cool.

"Show time!" he said to himself, looking at himself in the mirror. Then he ran down stairs to meet up with his grandmother, Tsunade.

"Monrin', Grandma!" Naruto greeted.

"Well, good morning, Naruto," his grandmother said. "How are you?"

"Do you know what today is?" the blonde asked.

Tsunade laughed. "Now, how could I forget about my grandson's birthday?"

Naruto smiled. "Yea! You remembered!"

The grandmother pulled out a box with wrapping. "Here."

Naruto took the box opened it, only to frowned. _Well, it's a whole lot better than a box of condoms he gave me last year. _"What is it, Grandma?"

"It's a mummified demon claw," the old woman said. "It has been passed down the Uzumaki ancestors for many years."

Naruto only frowned and dropped the box. "I'm going to school." He ran out the door, crossed the plain. He skipped to the stairs, but then paused. He saw the Uzumaki shrine doors opened.

Naruto skipped to the small house. _Why the doors are open? It has been abandon for years._ As he gotten to the doors, he looked inside, looking if someone was in there. There wasn't but only a sound. In front of him, there was an old well. It looks like at least 100 years old.

_Hm? _Naruto went to the well, and then sat on it. He smiled. _Then, where is the sound coming from?_

All of a sudden, hands came around the boy and pulled him into the well. Naruto froze in fright, and then gasped. He was in the grasped of a monster that looked like a centipede. It licked his cheek.

"Aw….You have the power." The monster said.

_What?_

"Give it to me!" the monster ordered.

Naruto started to freak out and smacked to monster. "No! Get away!"

His hands started to glow red and it burned the monster. The monster fleeted and Naruto had landed, panting. He looked at his hands. _How did I do that? _ He looked up and saw the sky. He climbed out of the well, and looked around. He found himself in a meadow of grass.

"Whoa" he said to himself. "What is this?" He said to walk around. _Where's the shrine? And my house? Where's everything?_

Then he came across a big tree. On the tree was a dark-haired boy with cat ears.

_A boy? _Naruto walked up to the tree to get a better looked of the boy. The dark-haired boy looked beautiful and appears to be sleeping.

"Hey,' Naruto said to the boy. "Are you okay?"

"Hey! You get down from there!"

"Huh?"

Suddenly, Naruto was in the hands of 3 men that were carrying him. _What?! What's going on!?_

-----

Naruto was taken to a village, tied up. Villagers stared and gossiped about him. Naruto frowned. _This was supposed to be a good day. It's my birthday, for crying out loud!_

"Make way for the priestess, Ino!"

Coming towards the blonde, there was an elderly woman coming his way. She didn't frown but stared at him.

_It can't be! _The woman thought. _I just can't be! _She had gotten closed to the boy. "Let me get a closer look, boy!" She touched his face and neck.

Naruto was getting pissed off. _What the hell?!_

The woman sighed. "I'm sorry. We all thought you were a demon. You just happen to look like my sister, Sakura. We found you in Sasuke's Forest."

"It's fine," Naruto said. "Now, can you untie me?"

The 3 men that tied him before had untied him. Naruto felt freed.

"Come, boy", Ino said. "You must be hungry."

"I guess," Naruto said.

---

Naruto was full. "Ah! Thanks, lady! That meal was great!"

Ino was annoyed. "My name is Ino!"

"Whatever!"

"Where are you from?" Ino asked.

"Um….Tokyo?" Naruto said. _Where ever that is….._

"Strange place. Never heard of it."

Naruto sighed. _This birthday sucks._

Then, bloody screams came from outside Ino's hut.

"What is the meaning of this?" She gotten up and went outside.

Naruto followed. Once outside, he gasped, feeling his meal coming back up his throat. There was a dead horse, crying in pain, in front of the hut. When he looked up, he saw the same monster that pulled him in the well. It was back!

"Oh no!" Naruto said under his breath. "It came back for me!"

"You must run, boy" Ino said. "You must run away from here."

_But where? _Naruto looked around. Then, he saw glowing light in the forest he came from. _There? Should I go there? _ He ran towards it.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Ino called out.

"The light", Naruto said. "I'm going to the light!"

Meanwhile, the dark-haired opened her eyes and smiled. "Well, Sakura. It seems that you're coming this way, eh? Heh. I hope you have 9 lives, because I'm ready for you."

In his view, he could see her; the blonde girl running towards him, in tears and sweat. The boy smirked, and then frowned. _Wait! That's not Sakura._

There was a blonde boy coming towards him in tears and sweat, being chased and a centipede demon.

_Damn! How did I mistake a boy for her? I must be out of my mind._

_"_Hey!" the blonde said. "You're awake! That's good. Maybe you can help me."

_But, why does he looks so much like her?_


	2. Episode 2 Part 1

Author's note: Okay so this time Zissors wrote the chapter. Hope her grammar is a little better.

Zissors: Uh, honestly I didn't like Inuyasha the first time I watched it….and I still kind of don't. But in order to help Miko with this fic, I am watching Inuyasha, episode by episode. Quite literally too. I wrote this chapter by watching like a minute and then writing for five and then watching another minute and writing for another five. I pretty much watched the first 8 minutes and wrote this much. I'm sorry if it seems I'm going too much into detail with anything, I haven't watched any of the other episodes so I don't know what's important and what's not. However: it seems we're writing chapters by episodes. This is the first 8 minutes of Episode 2 season 1.

His midnight ears flattened and he smirked at the villagers surrounding him. 'Do they really think they can defeat me?' The Sakura-look alike was behind an old woman who stared at him in disgust. He hissed at her, flexing his stiff muscles.

"Don't give him any attention Naruto," her old wrinkles overlapped as she rolled her eyes.

'Hmm Naruto,' Sasuke thought as he edged closer to the two. Armed villagers behind him tensed as his sharp ears twitched at their loud movements. His five senses had sharpened over the years though he had been held hostage to a tree. 'He does look a bit like Sakura,' Sasuke pondered over their similarities. There weren't many, actually… only one. And that was how bright both of their hair was. A shocking blonde.

Naruto fingered a small gem in the palm of his hand, the sacred jewel. Now he had Sasuke's full attention. "I hate having to wait and I hate the smell of you," he growled in a vicious tone. A flash of white blurred as Sasuke ran towards Naruto.

Nimbly Sasuke lunged at Naruto, soaring over the old woman. Razor-sharp claws sliced the air over Naruto's head, barely missing the deathly blow. Sasuke could not believe his eyes for a moment. The one thing he had not account for was the clumsiness of the damn dobe. He had to remain calm; after all he was out of practice. "Want me to scratch your back?" he commented snidely, popping his knuckles cockily.

"Oh my god, you really tried to fucking hit me right then," his astonished voice made Sasuke grin. 'Shouldn't be too hard to take the sacred jewel from someone like him,' Sasuke even cracked a smile at that thought.

"Shoot him! Shoot him!" The rowdy villagers shouted in protest. Wooden arrows made their mark only to bounce of the half-demon like simple pebbles. His claws extended, they shone in the moonlight. A swift flash tore down the trees surrounding the villagers. He watched as they ran like lost ants. "Who do you people think I am? You really believe that you can injury me? Like I did to that centipede?" Sasuke balanced on a fallen tree, his ego growing by the second.

"Lady Ino," a worried villager said to the old woman, "He killed the centipede!"

'Ino,' Sasuke watched Ino pull a string of beads, 'Where have I heard that name before…Shit! Where'd Sak—I mean Naruto go?' Gracefully he jumped from tree branch to tree branch, blindly following the blonde. He caught a flicker of yell in the darkness. 'Bingo."

"Prepare yourself," Sasuke warned Naruto. He was coming closer by the second, his legs enjoying the ground beneath them.

"Prepare myself? Prepare my self for what?" he was struggling and Sasuke knew it. He smirked, taking pleasure in how easy this was. He dove, claws ready.

And then he missed again. Because the stupid dobe tripped again. The blonde had fallen back though, his legs mere inches from the deep rift that had formed from Sasuke's attack. "Now it is mine," Sasuke leapt back.

Bright lights covered him, brining him out of focus. "What the fuck," he poked at the still glowing necklace that was bounded around his neck, "are these?" Naruto had gotten up, standing in front of him.

"Don't just stand there like a moron," Ino shrieked at Naruto, "Say the words of subjection!"

"What word?" Naruto stood dumbfounded as Sasuke tried pulling the necklace of black beads and fangs off his neck.

"Doesn't matter your word can hold his spirit, just say something!" Ino was desperate by now.

Both Sasuke's and Naruto's eyes trailed the sacred jewel as it rolled out of the blonde's reach. It glowed against the dark brown of the old dilapidated bridge. Agilely Sasuke flew over to the bridge, snickering to Naruto about his own grace. "How can you overpower me when you can't even sit up?" Naruto had tripped again, wiping dirt from his face.

"A word to hold his spirit?" Naruto said suddenly, "But how will I know which one?"

Sasuke leaned over, his hand almost touching the powerful gem. His ears twitched in anticipation. "It's mine, all mine."

Naruto was abruptly bombarded with thoughts of his own cat that had ears so similar to Sasuke's. Back home, his sister and him had been trying to teach their cat how to sit. Without thinking he yelled to Sasuke, "Sit kitty!"

Out of the blue, Sasuke's face connected with the ground, or bridge. He groaned in pain, trying to pick up his head but only to be stopped by another commanded of, "Sit kitty!" He had been so close. What the fuck was stopping him now?

"Well what did you know," Naruto crossed over the bridge, "It worked. Believe it!" His hand was clasped tightly on the coarse rope, he was still unsure about this Sasuke.

"What the fuck is this thing," Sasuke clawed at the necklace. His face scrunched up in agitation. It flashed as he fought with it, unable to remove the jewelry. Behind Naruto, he could hear Ino's voice. "I'm sorry kitty, I'm afraid only Naruto can remove it."

"Well see about that," Sasuke responded lividly, "I'd come up there to finish you off if you didn't look half dead already."

Her eyebrow convulsed, signaling irradiation. "Naruto, the word please."

Naruto nodded and said aloud, "Sit. Kitty."

---

Naruto winced as Ino removed his bandage. His stomach still throbbed from when the giant centipede had attacked. It was then that the sacred jewel had been removed from his body. A lone window allowed light in Ino's hut, outside villagers repaired roofs and walls. "Oh, I noticed you're rebuilding their houses from when the centipede attacked. Man what a pain."

Rubbing her ancient hands in warm water, Ino dried them with a brown cloth. "A pain yes, but just beginning. Now that the sacred jewel is back among us, we shall face ever more dangerous monsters."

In a soft quiet voice Naruto said understandingly, "Even worse than yesterday?"

"Oh there will be worse than just demons," Ino answered in a hushed voice, "even humans will come for the jewel. Some of them want to fulfill their own petty ambitions and they need the jewel for that." She spoke disapprovingly, and looked away.

"Speaking of petty," Naruto frowned too as he made eye contact with Sasuke. The bored expression on his face made Naruto want to scream in frustration. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm waiting on the sacred jewel," he answered monotone; Ino chuckled and explained to Naruto with much mirth, "With the beads against his neck, his threat is diminished. That is perhaps the only way we can allow him so close to the jewel."

"Why do you want the jewel anyways?" Naruto questioned, "You're already strong enough if you ask me. Besides what power can the jewel give you that you don't already have?" He held out the sacred jewel, as if it would answer him.

Ino stood up, arm stretched for her cane. "He's only a half-demon." At the words half-demon Sasuke punched the floor, frightening Naruto for a second. The wood broke from under Sasuke's fist who added, "You know what? I'm sick and tired of listening to some dried up witch that I just met talk about me as if she knows me!"

Ino smiled, "So you don't remember me."

"I'm the younger sister of Sakura, the one that bounded you to the tree," she explained.

"You're Ino?" Sasuke's voice was full of confusion but slowly the memories returned to him. "So you're the brat right?" He remembered a kid of ten who enjoyed pulling at his ears.

"It has been fifty years now and I have grown," there was a sad tone to her voice. She turned, facing the small fire in the stone stove.

"If you're this old," Sasuke's fingers twiddled through his hair as he thought, "Then Sakura must be pushing a hundred. I'm sure glad that I don't have to worry about anything like getting old, at least not for awhile."

"Nor did Sakura," Ino said, "It was on the same day she shot you with the arrow." Ino threw another log into the fire, her eyes slightly glistening.

"It's not like I care," Sasuke leaned back, ignoring the look he got from Naruto.

----

The tree branch actually felt welcoming to Sasuke. Maybe after a fifty years, he had found a place where he felt at home. The sun dazzled the lake with diamonds and Sasuke stared aimlessly at the water while listening to the birds.

"She died," he said to himself aloud, "and I didn't even know." His ears pricked, the sound of something projecting towards him. His fingers readied for the catch. A soft fruit hit the palm of his pale hand; he turned and saw the blonde.

"Teme come down from there and help me eat some of this," the blonde gestured towards the basket overflowing with food. They situated themselves under the tree's shade, Naruto took a bite of another pear. Sasuke watched suspiciously.

"Whatever you're doing," he hissed, "I'm not buying it."

"Buying what?" Naruto savored the sweet juice of the pear, "It's fair to say that you don't exactly enjoy my company."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, crossing his arms and replied. "Way more than fair."

"Ugh whatever teme," Naruto said, "It's not ever me you dislike, it's that Sakura person." Sasuke didn't answer back, only jumping back onto the tree's high branches. Naruto sighed, giving in. "Can we just call it a draw?"

"Aha! I knew it," Sasuke exclaimed, "You don't get that I'm only after the jewel! And you're only trying to lure me into a false sense of security." Well then, now he definitely wasn't getting down.

"Oh really," sarcasm hung off the two words as Naruto spoke, "considering that all I have to do to make you obey is say the word sit—" Sasuke crashed next to him. "Whoops, did I do that teme?"

---


End file.
